


Teasing the pet

by Sspringt



Series: Google Doc Transfers [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Crying, F/M, Gen, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt
Summary: Smut
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: Google Doc Transfers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191362
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Teasing the pet

You hum harshly around the cock currently buried in your throat, watching with rapt attention as Atsumu’s back arches off the bed. 

“Fuck, please, please” he whines, tears leaking slowly down his cheeks. His fingers tighten in the sheets, knuckles a harsh white against the dark red. 

“Fuck,” you breathe, pulling off his cock to fist it, knuckles bumping against the ring that’s settled tightly at the bottom. 

“Look at you, so fucking desperate” you breathe, he shuffles in the sheets, moving as much as the handcuffs around his wrist allow. A whine escapes his swollen mouth and you chuckle, digging your thumb into the nerve that sits just behind the head of his cock. He cries out again, jerking against the restraints and trying to fuck his hips up, seeking the orgasm he’s been denied over and over again.

“Look how swollen you are, how wet you are for me.” You breathe, ghosting a breath over the head of his cock and watching as he shivers at the warm breath. The head of his cock is slowly turning a deep shade of purple. You flick your tongue against the slit before releasing him completely. His chest heaves as he sobs against the sheets, hips fucking up into air as he cries out. 

“Mhmm, you want me to put the cock in me?” You breathe, shuffling up the bed. He nods, choking on harsh gasps. “Beg for it” you mutter, leaning forward to drag your tongue over his cheek, tasting the saltiness of his tears. 

“Please please please, I- please let me please. I- it hurts Mommy, it hurts so much. I want you. Mommy please so bad I can’t.” 

You chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to his temple as you reach down and line him up. Sinking down until the head of his cock presses in. Then you freeze, watching his eyes widen as he cries out again. 

“What do you say?” You ask quietly, hovering over him with just the head of his cock in your hole. 

“Thank you mommy,” he chokes out, body straining. 

“You aren’t wanting for more are you Pet? You’re grateful for everything Mommy gives you aren’t you?” 

He chokes on another moan, body shaking before he gasps out. 

“Y-yes mommy, thank you Mommy.” 

You chuckle feeling the strain in his hips as he contains his body’s automatic response to thrust. 

“Look at you,” you breathe, starting to feel the strain in your thighs from holding yourself up. 

“So desperate to be buried in my warm tight heat but your still being such a good little Pet.”

He whines, tears leaking out of his closed eyes as he focuses on keeping his hips still. You chuckle again before dropping down on his cock. Watching as the muscles in his neck strain harshly back arching at the sudden influx of wet heat around him. 

“F-fuck” he chokes, body shaking as he concentrates on not cumming despite the ring locked tight around him. 

“Good boy,” you gasp, petting his tear stained cheek lightly before dragging your hand down to lock it around his throat, fighting your fingers. 

“Fuck M-Mommy” he cries, body shaking as you gently squeeze down around his neck and his cock. 

“You wanna cum so bad don’t you?” You breathe, undulating your hips against his in a slow grind. 

“P-please” Atsumu sobs, jerking against the restraints and you chuckle again, shivering as more tears leak down his face. 

You sit up, reaching around behind yourself to undo the ring, gasping in amusement as he cries out when his cock is released. Sinking back down you relish the harsh cry that leaves Atsumu. Closing your eyes to take the harsh choked sobbing and the feeling of his cock buried deep inside of you. 

“So fucking good” you praise, petting your fingers down his chest slowly as you grind yourself down on his cock, moving in a slow circular motion that set your skin on fire. 

“C-can I cum.” He chokes and you groan at the soft broken tone his voice has taken on. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” You mutter, picking up the pace of your hips and watching as his body jerks, trying to fuck himself faster into you. His head tilts back, body arching as he flies closer and closer to the edge and you moan softly with him when he finally cum, jerking against you in quick deep movements that force your own orgasm over you. You tilt forward, head against his chest and pet the sweat soaked skin of his chest softly. Stroking him as he continues to jerk through the aftershocks.


End file.
